


One Day

by Beek_100



Series: Moments [3]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, Feels, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension, mentions of past Emotional Abuse (Paul/Alex)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 21:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17885969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beek_100/pseuds/Beek_100
Summary: A lot can happen in the span of one day, as Paul Rovia is about to discover.





	One Day

**Author's Note:**

> Slight trigger warning for some mentions of controlling behaviour and emotional abuse- not between Paul and Daryl so don't worry!
> 
> In this fic, it has been two months since the two men met.

Paul let out a harsh breath as he turned off the treadmill. He grabbed his towel and wiped away the sweat from his face and neck as he waited for his pounding heart rate to return to normal. The severe tones of Marilyn Manson still rang from the headphones in his ears as he stepped off the machine, wiped it down and made his way to the locker room. 

On the way there, he passed an overly confident muscular man he saw regularly on a weights machine who paused to smile and check him out, raising his eyebrows when they made eye contact. Paul shook his head with a wry smile and smirked at the playful pout he got in return. He glanced back as he reached the locker room door and was happy to see that he hadn’t been followed- muscle man had turned his attention to a younger, slimmer guy on a bike who seemed to welcome it and was making a show of peddling harder as the larger man began to make his way over. _Poor guy,_ Paul thought as he looked away and disappeared into the locker room, _he’s gonna get eaten alive._

The cool water from the shower brought relief to Paul’s overworked muscles as he rested his palms and forehead on the cubicle tiles under the spray. As he relaxed, his mind wandered and he mentally berated himself for pushing himself to the limit with his double shift at the dojo the day before and the two hours he’d just spent in here. Though, he knew the reason why he had to. _Daryl_.

That name had played on his mind near constantly for the past two months and had even begun to invade his dreams. Since spending the night in Paul’s bed, the two had officially started dating and Paul was only brave enough to admit in his own head that it was the happiest he could remember being with anyone. And they hadn’t even slept together yet, hence his desperate attempts to relieve himself of the frustration running through his body.

Although, their unwanted celibacy wasn’t for lack of trying to achieve the opposite.

Paul smirked to himself as he recalled their first attempt at doing the deed a few weeks before.

****

_The movie on the television played for an uninterested audience as the two men on the couch lay in a tangle of limbs, grappling for dominance as their mouths fought. Two pairs of hands roamed endlessly in a blur across each other’s’ bodies as the sound of moans increasing in intensity drowned out the hum from the TV._

_Paul gasped into Daryl’s mouth as the older man’s hand reached down and harshly squeezed his ass. The gasp gave Daryl’s tongue access to Paul’s, a situation he took advantage of immediately, causing the already half-risen tent in Paul’s jeans to rise ever more as he responded enthusiastically._

_After a few minutes of growing passion, the two broke apart to catch their breath, rested their foreheads together and gazed at each other softly. Paul maintained eye contact as he leaned in for an innocent peck on Daryl’s lips; as he leaned back, the older man’s gaze became intense and he squeezed Paul’s ass again with the hand still below him. Paul jumped and gasped, accidentally rolling his hips into Daryl’s stomach. The other man smirked and leaned towards Paul again, but diverted at the last second and placed an open-mouthed kiss just below his ear, causing shivers to run through the younger man’s body. Paul buried a hand in Daryl’s hair, pulling it as he rolled his hips again and moaned out loud._

_Paul’s reaction flipped a switch in Daryl as the other man attacked Paul’s neck and rose slightly over him, easing the younger man to recline on his back against the cushions behind him. Once Paul was comfortable, he rearranged their legs to wrap his around Daryl’s waist, all while the other man maintained his assault on Paul’s sensitive neck._

_As his tongue ran over the area, Daryl slipped his hand from Paul’s ass to the front of his jeans where a full tent now waited. At the first contact of the other man’s hand on his crotch, Paul threw his head back and cried out loudly, rolling his hips up more vigorously. Daryl pulled away from Paul’s neck and waited for the younger man to meet his eyes before deliberately moving his hand to cup and squeeze the bulge in front of him, eyes burning with intensity as he watched Paul’s roll back into his head as a hoarse moan escaped him._

_Paul ran his hands up and down Daryl’s back, digging his nails in every time Daryl paused his rubbing to squeeze again; he tightened his legs around Daryl’s waist and gasped his name. The mechanic pulled back and met his partner’s eyes as he stopped his movements, resting his hand on Paul’s zipper._

_“Ya want to?” Daryl whispered, nuzzling his forehead against Paul’s, shaggy hair tickling both their noses as he searched Paul’s eyes._

_Paul liked to think that he hesitated a little before nodding, but Daryl’s immediate smirk said otherwise. The older man moved to undo the button above his hand and brought his mouth back to Paul’s, letting out a sigh—_

_“Whoa, whoa, sorry!” came a shocked voice from the doorway. The two men sprang apart and spun to see an astounded Tara struggling to cover her eyes with arms full of grocery bags._

_Paul slyly moved a cushion to cover his crotch as a sputtering Daryl insisted on helping Tara with the groceries, sporting a very red face. Paul dropped his head into his hands and shook it as he willed his erection to go down before he even tried to face his traumatised roommate…_

_****_

Paul shuddered as the water raining on him began to turn cold. He quickly switched it off and wrung out his long hair before towel-drying himself and making his way to his locker with no shame in his nakedness. He laughed to himself when he reached his bag and found several messages from the man plaguing his thoughts waiting for him on his phone.

_Daryl, 8:30am:_ **Hey, call me when you’re done at the gym x**

_Daryl, 8:55am:_ **Btw, before I forget, Merle’s agreed to go out tonight so we’ll be alone x**

_Daryl, 10:12am:_ **You seriously still at the gym?? Your body looks fine, stop exercising and reply to meeeee x**

_Daryl, 10:20am:_ **Paulllllll x**

Paul felt himself grinning as he clicked on Daryl’s name and voice called him, placing his iPod into his bag as he did. The other man answered on the third ring, making Paul smirk.

“Ya done bein’ Rocky, now, gorgeous?” came a velvety voice that warmed Paul straight away.

“I'm beginning to regret showing you how to text. And are you kidding me? I’d kill to look like Sly in his prime”, Paul joked, setting the phone on speaker as he tied his hair back in a damp bun.

“Nah, you’re way better”

“Aww, flattery will get you everywhere, Dixon”

“Back at ya, babe. Ya get my message about Merle?”

“Yeah, how’d you manage to convince him?”

“Reminded him of how I covered for him with Lindsay last week and said he weren’t there while he hid in the bathroom. Fucker owed me, that woman’s a nutjob, don’t want her comin’ after me too”

“I still don’t understand how he’s got this far without some jilted woman cutting his dick off”

“Believe me, many have tried”

Paul laughed along with his boyfriend as he took the phone off speaker and began to make his way out through the gym floor. He noticed the muscular and scrawny men standing close together at a machine, talking quietly. He caught the larger man’s eyes and smirked, giving him a thumbs up; it was returned behind the scrawny man’s back as Paul left the gym.

“So, what time should I get to your place tonight?” he asked.

“Merle said he’s goin’ to Woodbury Bar to meet the guys at 8, so up to you if ya wanna see the brat yourself”

“Hmm, sounds like you’d rather have me all to yourself once he’s gone- worried I’ll be won over by his charm?”

Daryl’s gruff and throaty laugh sounded in Paul’s ear.

“The day Merle has charm is the day pigs fuckin’ fly, Paul”

“Very true. Okay, gorgeous, I’m just getting in my car, so I’ll call you later when I’m on my way”

“Okay, see ya later”

****

The shopping cart rattled as he wheeled it aimlessly through the store. Paul made a mental list as he toiled through the aisles. _Eggs, bread, fabric softener, bleach…_

On the next corner, his cart collided with the backside of a stranger leaning down to reach a lower shelf, who yelped and caught themselves before they could crash to the floor. Paul, horrified, rushed around to steady the stranger as they righted themselves and turned--

“Jesus?”

Huh. Not so much of a stranger, after all.

Paul watched in rapt amusement as Wes tripped over himself trying to find something appropriate to say to his former friend. Eventually, Paul took pity on the man.

“Sorry about the cart, wasn’t watching where I was going” Paul apologised, trying his best to sound sincere.

“Oh, it’s fine! Fine, fine, don’t, um, don’t worry about it, Jesus. I mean Paul! Sorry, Paul”, he stuttered.

“You can still call me Jesus, Wes, you have since we’ve known each other”

“Yeah, but, feels weird, considering…” he trailed off.

“Yeah, considering” Paul stated, flashing a very wry smile. The other man seemed to relax infinitesimally at the expression Paul gave him.

They stood in awkward silence for a few moments before Wes broke it, looking like it caused him some effort to do so.

“So, how’ve you been?” he asked.

Paul hesitated before giving a genuine smile.

“Really good, actually. Work’s been going fine, I’m living with Tara”

“Oh yeah, Alex said you came with her to get your stuff—oh shit, sorry, shouldn’t mention him probably”

“Wes, its fine, hearing his name won’t make me burst into flames. Yeah, Tara did help me get my stuff…Did Alex say anything else about that?”

“Oh yeah” Wes laughed, before catching himself and stopping, “I heard all about the welcome mat and the CD collection for two days after”

Paul tried to cover his own laughter, but failed. He didn’t let himself feel guilty about it, especially as Wes soon gave up and joined him.

“He didn’t notice the wires behind the TV until he bought a new DVD player a week later, and then got really paranoid that there were other things you’d done that he hadn’t noticed. He spent the rest of that weekend searching the apartment”

Paul couldn’t help it, his laughter broke free and soon he and Wes were giggling together like kids. They calmed down when they noticed people staring at them as they walked past.

“Ah man, thank you” Paul said sincerely. Wes frowned a little.

“For what?”

“Telling me that, that may have just made my week...but also for what you and Alex did, actually”

Wes was fully frowning at Paul now, and looked concerned.

“Um…why?”

“Because, something really good happened to me the night I walked in on you guys. I met the guy I’m currently seeing and we’ve been going from strength to strength the past couple of months. It’s the happiest I’ve been, happier than I’d have ever been with Alex if we’d stayed together. So, thank you”

Wes looked stunned for a moment, then his face broke into a smile that was softer than Paul ever expected from the man.

“I’m glad, Paul. I’m really glad”, he said genuinely, “I know you’re happy because of what we did, but I’m still sorry for doing it. I knew it was wrong and I’d hate if someone did that to me, but I couldn’t help myself….you don’t need to hear that, sorry. But I’m just glad something happy came out of what we did”

Paul nodded then paused. His mouth worked before his brain could stop it.

“Something happy?” he asked, “You guys aren’t happy?

Wes’ face fell as he scrambled to explain.

“Yeah- yeah! We’re really hap- we’re doing good, man. He asked me to move in a few days ago, actually”

“And you haven’t said yes, yet?”

“Well, uh, it’s a tough decision, you know, needs considering. I shouldn’t even- we should stop talking about me and him”

“You’re right. I should get going, anyway”

Paul began to manoeuvre his cart around Wes in order to continue his shopping when a hushed question from the other man stopped him in his tracks.

“Did he, um…did he ever try and control stuff in your life?”

Paul’s already frozen form tensed. The negative thoughts about his relationship with Alex had been recurring in the last few months and most led back to the same thing- Alex’s control issues. One of the main concerns Paul’s other friends had had with him and Alex was the other man’s patronising treatment of Paul and his choices in pretty much everything. Alex was critical of it all; Paul’s choice of bank, his job, the way his hair looked when down, his beard, the shoes he wore. His criticisms had been subtle enough that Paul had found himself changing the things he was criticised for without realising until it was too late. Being with Daryl had made him realise how much of a negative, manipulative person Alex was in comparison to the supportive, kind man his current partner was. For the past two months, he had let his beard grow out from the styled stubble it was in, and felt freedom every time he looked at it in the mirror. It helped that Daryl had admitted he found a proper beard on a man sexy.

As a result, his heart went out to Alex’s newest victim. He was just glad Wes was having doubts sooner than he had.

He sighed before turning back to face his former friend, regretting the conversation already.

“What’s he said to you?” Paul asked bluntly.

Wes looked taken aback and hesitated before answering, “When I told him I needed a few days to think about moving in…he said ‘Ahh, commitment issues can lead to issues in other aspects of life, you know, like your health and personal success. But that’s fine, Hon, take as much time as you obviously need’. Didn’t know how to feel after he said that”

Paul sighed sympathetically. He knew the feeling.

“He does that. He nitpicks, makes comments and then you’ll find yourself making the changes you never would have alone. And he rewards you with praise, or dates or gifts so you feel like you’ve done something good”

“Yeah”, Wes said dejectedly, “My other friends don’t like him already, say its emotional abuse and how we got together through cheating so he’ll probably do it again to me in the future”

Paul fidgeted as he listened to Wes speak, beginning to feel uncomfortable. This was none of his business, it wasn’t his problem anymore.

“Wes, I um, I need to go. I have to go home and clean, then run some errands before my plans tonight”

Wes’ face fell, but he nodded his acceptance regardless.

“Yeah, okay, that’s fine” he said, “Hope you and your new man last and that everything else keeps going well”

Paul smiled at him, nodding before he began to push his cart again. He made it three steps before a screaming voice in the back of his mind halted him. He turned back and called to the other man before he could leave his line of sight. Wes turned back, eyes questioning.

“You were my friend for nearly three years before you and Alex ruined that. But, I still care enough about you to give you one piece of advice before I leave. You didn’t say yes to moving in right away- that means your gut instincts don’t think it’s a good idea, that _he’s_ a good idea. You should consider listening to them”

Paul nodded once again before he turned and walked to the next aisle in search of eggs, leaving a pensive Wes alone in the aisle.

****

“He actually laughed about all that shit you and Tara did?” Daryl asked incredulously from his kitchen as he grabbed him and Paul two more beers from the fridge.

“Yep. I swear to God, the whole thing feels so surreal”, Paul laughed.

In the few hours since he’d arrived at Daryl’s place, the two men had had dinner, swapped stories and were comfortably buzzed from the alcohol they’d had.

“Man, I’m glad I wasn’t with ya, think I’d have punched the prick in the face for what he did”, Daryl muttered.

Paul snorted as he too the beer Daryl offered him, openly staring at the other man’s butt as he bent to sit down next to him. Once he had lounged back, Daryl reached over and gently ran his hand along the soft skin of the back of Paul’s neck, exposed by his hair being tied in a bun at the top of his head. Paul closed his eyes at the feeling as goose bumps appeared on his body.

“Proud of ya too, though, by the way”, his boyfriend murmured a few moments later. Paul opened his eyes and glanced at him quizzically.

“Why?” he asked.

“Cause of what ya told him to do, the advice and all that. Hopefully he’ll listen and dump that controlling motherfucker”

Paul looked down at his hands in his lap. He had been replaying their conversation in his head all day and had concluded that he should never have asked Wes about him and Alex, and certainly shouldn’t have given him advice. He was well aware he could have easily opened a can of worms if Wes decided to heed his advice and revealed the source to Alex. And since Alex knew where Tara lived, he’d be on the lookout for a surprise visitor all the time from now on.

“I’m thinking it was a bad idea, actually”, he said lowly.

“How come?”

“Because I’ve involved myself now. And I just want to get away from all that bullshit and move on with my life”

“Paul, ya have. But what ya did today was still a good thing- if that asshole ‘friend’ of yours listens to ya, he’ll get away from an abusive asshole, too. It’s a win-win”

“I’m just worried Alex will find out and turn up at the dojo or Tara’s and confront me. I don’t need any more of his drama”

“And that’s when ya call me. Don’t care how many black belts ya got, I’ll fuck that prick up if he comes anywhere near ya”

Paul sent Daryl an amused look before moving to snuggle into his side. Daryl raised his arm and cocooned Paul under it, wrapping the other arm around him to form a barricade. Both men relaxed into the hold, content for a moment before Daryl spoke again.

“Still ain’t sure why ya thanked him for doin’ it with your boyfriend, though. Escapin’ from that guy is great, but I don’t think I could ever _thank_ someone for helpin’ my guy cheat on me”, Daryl mused.

“That’s not why I thanked him. I mean, it’s part of the reason, but not the main one”

“Huh? Why then?”

Paul pulled away to look him in the eyes.

“Because I met you that night, obviously”

Paul smiled softly at Daryl’s look of shock which quickly melted into one of adoration as he reached up and cupped Paul’s cheek, stroking the skin with his thumb. Their gazes locked and Paul felt the atmosphere between them become intense as they stared longer, both unwilling to break the moment. Finally, however, it became too much for Paul, who could feel himself leaning towards saying something stupid, so he looked away and cleared his throat.

“Okay, enough of the heavy shit, tell me more about this douche Merle hired”, Paul said, reclining back to his side of the couch. He was relieved to see Daryl had easily shaken off their moment as he too leaned back into his cushion and snorted.

“The douche he hired is a kid, man. He’s like 18, 19 maybe”, Daryl laughed.

“He has to be young to have a puppy love crush, Dare”

Paul sniggered at Daryl’s glower.

“ _Don’t,_ man, shit’s embarrassing”

“Are you sure Abe heard him right? Cause Abe is easily confused in most situations, you know, Spencer might not have been saying _you_ were cute, but maybe the decorations Carol put up in the new break room were cute?”

“Oh my god, will ya let it go?” Daryl groaned, nudging his boyfriend playfully, “Yeah, I’m sure. He told Abe that, but I spent the rest of the week talkin’ about you every chance I got, so I think the kid got the message”

“Better have, wouldn’t want to have to show up there and mark my territory”

“What? Ya gonna turn up and piss on me or something?”

“If I had to. Establish dominance, you know”

“Didn’t know waterworks was one of your things, man, shoulda said”, Daryl joked, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively, making Paul laugh out loud.

“Besides, kid’s on a date tonight, anyway”

“Really? How’d you know?”

“Asked me if the Sanctuary Grill was any good, it’s where his date is takin’ him”

“Oh no, that sleazy place just outside of town? Isn’t it run by that guy with the stupid name who dresses like he belongs in _Grease_?”

“Yep. Warned him off but he didn’t listen. And that ain’t even the worst part”

“What is?” Paul asked, afraid of the answer as he took a sip of his beer.

“His date’s Gareth”

Paul nearly choked as he sputtered on his mouthful of beer. He managed to force the liquid down and was left coughing and red in the face as he fought to speak.

“Oh…oh my fuck—oh my god! Gareth?! The creep from Terminus Tows?! Are you fucking kidding me?” he rasped out.

“Nope. They’re probably sittin’ in Sanctuary now, and I can guarantee Gareth’s brought up his mom at least three times already”

Paul couldn’t help the full belly laugh that broke from him at the mental image. But something in the back of his mind made him pause.

“Wait, you grew up as neighbours and went to school together didn’t you?” he asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“Well, did you two ever…?” he trailed off, raising his eyebrows and feeling apprehensive about the answer.

Daryl’s scandalised look and shocked laughter took that feeling away almost as soon as the words left him.

“NO! No fuckin’ way!” he exclaimed, “We just ate, man, I did not need that image”

“What? Gareth doesn’t get your motor running?” Paul asked, feeling smug at his own pun.

Daryl rewarded him with a deadpan stare.

“You’re lucky, was gonna get revenge for implyin’ I’d fuck that freak, but ya saved yourself with that awful pun”

“Well, I wouldn’t know what kind of guys you’ve been with before, your taste is strange. I mean, you’re with me”

“True”

“Hey!”

“You said it!”

“You weren’t supposed to agree with me!”

“Ain’t that what partners are meant to do?”

“Daryl, the only times I ever expect you to agree with me are if I suggest getting food or I say Vin Diesel is shit”

“Well, he is, ya saw his actin’ in all those car movies, Fast and Angry, whatever the fuck”

Paul’s head fell back as he let out an adoring chuckle at his boyfriend’s short tirade; it was easy to get Daryl into those he was learning pretty quickly. His laughter soon gave way to gasping as a soft pair of lips took advantage of his distraction and brushed the side of his exposed neck. He tilted his face away to give Daryl better access and moaned when one of the man’s hands ghosted over the growing bulge in his pants.

Something seemed to snap in Daryl at the sounds Paul was making. Within seconds, Paul had a lapful of eager mechanic, who expertly opened his jeans with one hand as he leaned in to kiss him senseless. Despite what was happening, Paul couldn’t help but think how similar this situation was to their first attempt at intimacy and prayed this would end better than last time.

Paul was brought back to the present at the first feel of Daryl’s rough palm around his now exposed cock. His hips raised off the couch and he broke their heated kiss to groan loudly, staring into Daryl’s lust-blown eyes. The other man began to move his hand up and down the shaft gently, never breaking eye contact.

That contact broke a moment later, however, when Daryl leaned forward to suck on Paul’s neck again, running his tongue over the same spot and moving his hand at a more rapid pace. A strangled cry left Paul’s mouth at the friction created by Daryl’s movements as he felt his gut begin to coil deep inside.

“Daryl- _fuck_ ”, he gasped, hands running over every inch of his boyfriend he could reach.

“This okay?” came an amused whisper.

Paul laughed breathlessly in answer, raising his hips to meet Daryl’s rhythm. He felt the other man smirk against his neck in response.

Paul opened his mouth to protest as Daryl moved off of his lap, letting go of his cock to stand in front of him. Those protests died in his throat as he watched the mechanic sink fluidly to his knees.

He felt like his brain was going to short circuit as Daryl stared up at him through his messy hair, closing the distance between his mouth and the head of Paul’s cock, seemingly in slow motion.

Maintaining the blazing eye contact, Daryl reached his target and place a light, lingering kiss on the head of Paul’s cock. Paul let out a breath of air as his toes curled. When Daryl released his tongue to gently run it over the same area, Paul let his head fall back and cried out helplessly.

“Fuck, Daryl, please stop teasing me”, he pleaded, brushing his hand through his boyfriend’s hair. He felt the other man’s amused breath fan over his cock before it was engulfed in a warm, wet heat.

His eyes flew back down to where incredible things were happening below. He watched, transfixed, as Daryl took only the very tip between his lips, sucking gently before plunging down and taking all of him into his throat. The action punched a lungful of air Paul didn’t realise he’d been holding from him, and he didn’t try to stop the moans and words that sprung from him as Daryl’s head began to bob in earnest.

“Oh my fucking— _Daryl._ You’re fucking amazing. So good, baby, oh my god, _fuck_ ”, he rambled, hands knotted into Daryl’s shaggy hair, not forcing his head, but pulling every now and then in order to hear the moans that hummed from his partner’s throat each time he did it.

After a few minutes of this, Daryl pulled off completely and looked up at his boyfriend with wide eyes and swollen lips. Paul had been close to cumming for several minutes, and the sight did nothing to take him away from the edge.

“Cum for me”, Daryl murmured huskily, hand sliding up and down Paul’s spit-slick shaft as he spoke, “Cum in my mouth”

Paul gasped in shock at the words as Daryl returned to his position and continued sucking him down into his throat, his humming sending delightful vibrations through Paul’s cock as he rolled the man’s balls in his free hand.

Helpless, Paul could not control the orgasm that wracked through him. He felt his muscles tighten and coil as hot spurts of cum shot down Daryl’s throat, which he swallowed immediately, moaning himself.

Once he had milked everything from Paul that he could, the older man pulled away gently, letting his now flaccid cock fall from his mouth as he fell back against the coffee table, a proud smirk on his face as he took in the sight of a blissed out Paul in front of him. He didn’t have long to look smug, though, as Paul moved with surprising energy and manhandled Daryl to lay on his back on the floor as he tore open his jeans, freeing Daryl’s own painfully hard cock, and did not hesitate to suck him down to the hilt in one go.

Daryl lasted no longer than Paul had, coming with a loud cry after a few minutes, with hands scrabbling for purchase on the edge of the couch and in Paul’s now messy bun.

When he was finished, Paul fell into a horizontal position alongside Daryl, huffing out a laugh at the look of ecstasy on his partner’s face. Daryl joined him and soon the two were giggling like teenagers as they rolled on the floor, the post-orgasmic haze clouding both their minds.

Eventually, they calmed enough to control their breathing as Paul subtly wiped away a bit of cum that had got into his beard. He smirked as he heard Daryl begin to speak from his right.

“Give me ten minutes, then we’re doin’ that again”, he rasped. Paul’s cock gave a valiant twitch from where he had hastily stuffed it back into his pants as he realised the reason why Daryl’s voice sounded so wrecked.

“You’ve got five”, he stated hotly. Daryl turned to look at him and licked his lips.

He nodded.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
